Ethane Beray(jackslate45)
thumb|200px|right Basic Information Race: Human Class: Cleric (Crusader) Level: 9 Experience: 50,000(TNL 71K) Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common Deity: Ruvalra First Seen: NYI Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 12 +1 (02 pts) DEX: 13 +1 (03 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 22 +6 (10 pts) * CHA: 10 +0 (00 pts) * = +2 Racial; +2 Leveling up 4th/8th, +2 Magic Belt Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 83 = + CON (18) + FC (09) (Cleric) AC: 22 = + DEX (1) + Armr(9) + Dge(1) + Def(1)& AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (1) + Dge(1) + Def(1) AC Flatfooted: 20 = + Amr (9) + Def(1) INIT: +01 = (1) BAB: +06 = (6) CMB: +07 = (06) + STR (01) + Misc (00) CMD: 20 = + BAB (06) + STR (01) + DEX (01) + Def (01) + Dge(1) Fortitude: +10 = (06) + CON (02) + Res (02) Reflex: +06 = (03) + DEX (01) + Res (02) Will: +14 = (06) + WIS (06) + Res (02) Speed: 40' (30' in Plate) Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 &Mobility Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Melee: Always (Already factored in): Weapon Focus(Longspear) +1 Attack +1 Longspear:Attack: +14 = (06) + WIS (06) + WF(1) + MG(1) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit:x3, Special:Cold Iron Dagger: Attack: +7 = (06) + STR (01) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit:19-20/x2 Ranged: Dagger: Attack: +7 = [BAB (06) + DEX (01) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit:19-20/x2 Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Cleric (+1 HP 9x) Bonus Feat: Humans get an extra feat at level 1 Bonus Skill: Humans get an extra skill point at level 1 and every level after Class Features Cleric Crusader Armor/Weapons: Proficient with all simple weapons and light and medium armor and all shields except tower shields Aura: Good, moderate strength. A cleric of a chaotic, evil, good, or lawful deity has a particularly powerful aura corresponding to the deity’s alignment Diminished Spellcasting: A crusader only chooses one domain, and gains one fewer spell per level. If this reduces the number to 0, only able to cast domain and bonus spells Bonus Feats: A crusader gets a bonus feat at level 1, 5, and every 5 levels after that. Chooses these feats from a predetermined list Channel Energy: Regardless of alignment, any cleric can release a wave of (Positive, 3x/day) energy by channeling the power of her faith through her holy (or unholy) symbol. This energy can be used to cause or heal damage, depending on the type of energy channeled and the creatures targeted. Channeling energy causes a burst that affects all creatures of one type (either undead or living) in a 30-foot radius centered on the cleric. The amount of damage dealt or healed is equal to 1d6 points of damage plus 1d6 points of damage for every two cleric levels beyond 1st (2d6 at 3rd, 3d6 at 5th, and so on). Creatures that take damage from channeled energy receive a Will save to halve the damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the cleric's level + the cleric's Charisma modifier. Creatures healed by channel energy cannot exceed their maximum hit point total—all excess healing is lost. A cleric may channel energy a number of times per day equal to 3 + her CHA mod. This is a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. A cleric can choose whether or not to include herself in this effect. A cleric must be able to present her holy symbol to use this ability. Channel 5d6, DC 14 =(10 + 1/2 Cleric) for Undead to Save. Legion's Blessing: At 8th level, a crusader gains the ability to confer beneficial spells quickly to a large group of allies. As a full-round action, the crusader may confer the effects of a single harmless spell with a range of touch to a number of creatures equal to 1/2 cleric level. The spell’s range remains touch, so all intended recipients must be within the crusader’s reach when the spell is cast. Using the legion’s blessing expends the prepared spell, but it also requires the crusader to sacrifice another prepared spell three levels higher, as when spontaneously using a cure or inflict spell. The higher-level spell is not cast but is simply lost, its magical energy used to power the legion’s blessing. Domains: Defense Subdomain. Domain Power: +1 Resistance bonus on saving throws; Increases by 1 for every 5 cleric levels (+2 Current) Deflection Aura: Once per day, 20-foot aura Cleric level rounds per day. Allies gain +2 Deflection bonus AC and CMD Aura of Protection: Emit a 30 foot aura Cleric level rounds per day. All allies gain a +1 delfection bonus to AC, Resistance 5 all elements) Feats Channel Smite(lvl 1): You Channel your divine energy with a melee weapon you wield Guided Hand(human): Use Wisdom Mod Instead of Strength for God's Favoured Weapon Heavy Armor(Cleric Feat @ Lvl 1): Gain Proficiency with Heavy Armor Dodge (lvl 3): +1 Dodge AC Weapon Focus(Longspear) (Cleric @lvl 5): +1 to Attack Rolls with Longspears. Mobility(lvl 5): +4 AC vs AoO when moving in threated squares Combat Reflexes (lvl 7): You can make a number of attacks of oppurtunity equal to DEX mod + 1. Can make AoO's flat-footed Quicken Spell(lvl 9): +4 to Spell Level to cast spell as swift action Traits Armor Expert (Combat): -1 ACP Orphaned (Social): +1 to Survival, Survival class skill Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 27 = [Base (2*9) + INT(0) + FC(0) + Human (1*9) (Cleric) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 08 9 0 1 -2 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb -1 0 0 1 -2 +0 Diplomacy 04 1 3 0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist -1 0 0 1 -2 +0 Fly -1 0 0 1 -2 +0 Heal 15 1 3 6 +5 (gloves) Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcane) 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 04 1 3 0 +0 Perception 11 5 0 6 +0 Ride -1 0 0 1 -2 +0 Sense Motive 14 5 3 6 +0 Spellcraft 04 1 3 0 +0 Stealth -1 0 0 1 -2 +0 Survival 11 1 3 6 +1 (trait) Swim -1 0 0 1 -2 +0 Spell Lists (Known) Orisons All Level 1 * D(Defense): Shield Level 2 * D(Defense): Barkskin Level 3 * D(Defense): Protection from Energy Level 4 * D(Defense): Spell Immunity Level 5 * D(Defense): Spell Resistance Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level (3) Level 01 (5+1) * D: Shield Level 02 (5+1) * D: Barkskin Level 03 (3+1) * D: Protection from Energy Level 04 (2+1) * D: Spell Immunity Level 05 (1+1) * D: Quickened Shield Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Clothes -- lb +1 Cold Iron Longspear 4310 gp 09 lb Holy Symbol (Wood) 1 gp -- lb Healer's Gloves 2500 gp -- lb Ring of Protection +1 2000 gp -- lb Dagger (Melee) 02 gp 01 lb Mithril Full Plate 10500 gp 25 lb Headband of Inspired Wisdom +2 4000 gp 01 lb Muleback Cords 1000 gp .25 lb Boots of Stride/Spring 5500 gp 01 lb Spell Component Pouch 05 gp 02 lb Lesser Rod/Extend Metamagic 3000 gp 05 lb Diamond Dust 3000 gp 01 lb Belt Pouch NT gp 01 lb Cure Light Wounds Potion x2 100 gp -- lb Belt Pouch NT gp 01 lb Wand of CLW(50) 750 gp -- lb Wand of CLW(50) 750 gp -- lb Wand of Lesser Restor(25) 2250 gp -- lb Wand of Endure Elements(10) 150 gp -- lb Wand of Comp Language(10) 150 gp -- lb Wand of Align Weapon (10) 900 gp -- lb Handy Haversack 2000 gp 05 lb Mithril Chain Shirt 1100 gp 10 lb* Holy Symbol (Wood) 1 gp -- lb Nice Apartment 1000 gp MWK Longspear 305 gp 09 lb Used or Sold: None So far Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 Muleback: 0-133 134-266 267-400 Finances PP: 00 GP: 726 SP: 00 CP: 00 Character creation: 46000.00 GP Total Earnings: 46000.00 GP Current Carried Items: 43969.00 GP Consumed or Destroyed Items: 0.00 GP Home: 1305.00 GP Coins carried: 726.00 GP Magic Item Slots Ethane Armor: Mithril Full Plate Belts: Body: Chest: Eyes: Feet: Boots of Striding and Springing Hands: Healer's Gloves Head: Headband: Wisdom +2 Neck: Ring 1: Ring of Protection +1 Ring 2: Shoulders: Muleback Cords Wrist: Weapon: +1 Cold Iron Longspear Details Size: M Gender: Male Age: 21 Height: 5' 11" Weight: 175 Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: White Appearance: Ethane's battle gear is a set of mithril full plate, with the symbol of Ruvalra pressed into the chest guard. The scarf he wears over his face was his mother's, who gave it to him for his birthday before she died. He wears it in memory of her. When he is not in his full plate, Ethane normally wears a simple chain shirt and normal clothes, and does not wear his scarf. He keeps clean shaven, and his hear short at all times. Demeanor: He calls himself Ruvalra's Arm, because Ethane believes that his longspear is an extension of Ruvalra's own, and that Ethane was sent by Ruvalra to protect all living things. In battle he remains quiet and determined, knowing that it is his faith that guides his hand, as well as protect him. When not fighting, he is a soft spoken, kind hearted young adult. Ethane will go out of his way to ensure that someone feels safe, even volunteering for some otherwise dangerous jobs. Background Ethane was born the only child of Elthane and Kara Beray, two farmers who lived about a days travel to the Silver road. Elthane, a former while cloak who lost his hand trying to capture an escaping convict named Detcimo, moved out to the country with his wife in order to escape the enemies that Elthane had made in Venza. The Beray family had a hard time at first, given that neither Elthane nor Kara knew anything about farming, but one day a man dressed in green appeared offering his aid. The man introduced himself as Thomas, and showed Elthane how he can get around his injury and start cultivating his new farm. Kara helped when she could, but with a new born on the way Elthane and Thomas mostly did the work themselves. Ethane was born on a cold winter day, and his mother wrapped him in his father's scarf, in order to keep him warm. Over the years as Ethane grew up, he tried to help his father and Thomas in the fields, but he was unable to do all the heavy lifting that the full grown men could do. When Ethane turned 6 however, fate had caught up to Elthane at last. Detcimo had finally found him, and brought a small band of men in order to kill Elthane and his family. Elthane stood his ground, but missing his hand was only able to kill 2 of the men before succumbing to his wounds. Kara told Ethane to run, but Detcimo slew her before she could offer up any resistance. As Detcimo cornered Ethane, Thomas appeared, picked up Elthanes dropped weapon, and started fighting back. Clearly Thomas had skill with weaponry, as he was easily defeating the bandits by himself. Detcimo fled before Thomas was able to kill him, but the rest of Detcimo's men lay dead by Thomas' hand. Ethane, to shocked to comprehend what had happened, fell unconscious. When he awoke, he was being taken care of by an old man, and Thomas was standing watch. The old man introduced himself as Jerric, and that he and Thomas were the protectors of Ruvalra's shrine, and the Beray family home happened to be not far from it. Thomas was going to go track down Detcimo, so Jerric became responsible for raising Ethane. He taught Ethane many things, how to hunt, how to wear armor in such a way that it does not hamper movement. The most important thing Jerric taught Ethane how to fight. Specifically, about using the longspear, Ruvalra's weapon, not as a weapon to kill, but as a means to protect those who could not do so themselves. By using the spear as an extension of one's own body. Over the years, Ethane's anger at Detcimo dissipated, as Thomas had returned to help teach Ethane as well. Thomas believed that Detcimo was going to return, and wanted to be sure that Ethane was ready to defeat him. 3 years ago, Ethane and Thomas tracked down Detcimo to the outskirts of Tritower, where Detcimo was trying to set up his own drug syndicate. Between the both of them, Ethane and Thomas were able to defeat most Detcimo's men, and was able to corner Detcimo in one of the factories. However, Thomas was severely injured, and was unable to help Ethane in the final duel. Finally, Detcimo lay defeated at Ethane's feet, but kept trying to egg on Ethane to kill him. However, Ethane choose to spare Detcimo's life, and instead turned him over to the Tritower officials. For the next 3 years, Ethane would take jobs escorting people from Tritower to the surrounding areas, ensuring that people would be safe on their journey. Ethane was known for wearing his scarf while on the job, even during the hot summers. The armor that Ethane wears is his father's old one, however he paid to have the White Cloak emblem removed and Ruvalara's holy symbol instead impressed onto the breastplate. His most recent job has taken him to Venza. His employer paid him, and told him about a bar called the Dunn Wright Inn, where he might find another job waiting for him. Mini Stats Stats Ethane Beray AC: 22 (20 flat-footed, 13 touch) HP: 83/83 CMB: +07 CMD: 20 Fort: +10 Reflex: +06 Will: +14 Perception: +11 Initiative: +1 Current Weapon in Hand: Longspear +14/+09 1d8+2 20/x3 Current Conditions in Effect: Used Items: Level 0 Spells( 3 ): Light, Purify Food and Drink, Stabilize Level 1 Spells(5+1): Shield*, Bless, Comprehend Languages, Divine Favor, Divine Favor, Protection from Evil Level 2 Spells(5+1): Barkskin*, Grace, Resist Energy, Lesser Restoration, Spiritual Weapon, Weapon of Awe Level 3 Spells(3+1): Protection from Energy*, Invisibility Purge, Magic Vestment, Prayer Level 4 Spells(2+1): Spell Immunity*, Greater Magic Weapon, Freedom of Movement Level 5 Spells(1+1): Quickened Shield*, Quickened Divine Favor * Indicates Domain Spell Extend Rod: 3/3 per Day Deflection Aura: 1/1: 20' Aura +2 Deflection AC / CMD. Lasts for 9 rounds Aura of Protection: 9/9: 30' aura; gain +1 deflection bonus, resistance 5 Fire/Electric/Sonic/Acid/Lightning Channel: 3/3 5d6 30' burst. /sblock Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 10: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals Replacing Anaerion *Approved (05/07/15) (Aura ~ Judge) level 9 *Approved (05/08/15) (Ealt ~ Peer) Level 9 Category:Approved Characters Category:Wandering the Streets